Van Fanel
"I'll keep my word. I'll bring you back safe. Whether it's to the Mystic Moon or to Allen, I'll bring you back safe" -Van Fanel to Hitomi Kanzaki Van is the young king of Fanelia, the second son of King Goau Fanel and Queen Varie Fanel Van also has a older brother Folken Fanel ,Van father was human and his mother was Draconian makeing Van a mix between the two races Personality 15 year old King of Fanelia, a small rural kingdom on Gaea. He is often brash, impulsive, moody,arrogant,wildly brave, often risking his life by crashing forward and is very stubborn and sometimes can't control his temper, but in the end he has a good heart and would stop at nothing to protect this friends Early Life At a young age Van was cautioned against carelessly showing his wings, a mark of his Draconian heritage. When Van was 5 years old, his father died of unknown cause and his older brother, Folken was required to claim the kingship. In order to do, he first had to slay a dragon, but he never returned and was presumed that he had either died fighting the dragon or lost his nerve and fled.Van's mother grew ill from worrying about Folken and eventually died.. Balgus, a trusted knight of his father's, returned after a long absence and became Van's surrogate father. Life during the War "You said you could see the unseen if you concerntrate on it, right? I won't just use Escaflowne from now on, I'll get it to obey my thoughts. If I do that, I'll be able to pilot it better. I'm not going to use it. I'm going to become it when I fight." -Van Fanel To Hitomi Kanzaki When Van was fifteen, he performed the rite of dragonslaying. During his battle with the dragon, however, he and the dragon were mysteriously transported to Earth, where he first encountered Hitomi Kanzaki. After he killed the dragon, he was taken back to Gaea, with Hitomi being transported with him. During his coronation as King, the Zaibach Empire attacked Fanelia. Van activiates the kingdom's greatest treasure, a Guymelef named Escaflowne. To activate the system, Van forms a blood pack with it, tying his own life to Escaflowne when he is piloting it. Though Van wants to protect his kingdom with the powerful machine, he is forced to flee his kingdom with Hitomi.He landed in the forest where he met Allen Schezar were he fought him in a sword fight and lost, He was taken to Allen castle with Hitomi ,This is were Van finds out that Fanalie was destoryed.Van later trys to escape to head back to Fanelia but Allen appareds they enter another battle only this time with Guymelfe, however Allen wins the fight,one of Allen men found someone in the forest Van quicky notices that it is Merle,Hitomi and Merle are not ill from the forest poison Van goes to see the Mole Manto ask him about glar leaves,Va then makes ointment for Merle and Hitomi.Van applies ointment that came from the glar leaves to Merle It turns out that this leaf will neutralize poison found in the seeds. Not to long afterwards the Allen castle was attack by Zaibach soliders .Van took the Escaflowne to lead them away from the the Crusade and the passangers on it.He was encounter in a fight aginest Dilandau Albatou,were he lost and was taken aborad Zaibach floting Fortress.Where he mets his brother who he throught die 10 years ago.Van was shortly later saved by Allen and the Cruasde members where then then headed off to Palas.When they arrive there are greeted by the youngest princess Millerna Aston who seems to have a likely towards Allen.They all head to the castle were Millerna gives Hitomi a dress.And Millerna takes them to the Market, meanwhile Van has spotted his brother and is following him to get anwers why he is working for Zaibach.Dilandau see Van and gets into one of the robot suits. He extends a metal tentacle in a long-range attack.Hitomi reaches the bridge just in time to warn Van as the metal tentacle slams down ,Hitomi falls on top of Van.Folken then leaves soldiers arrive and ask Van the King wants to see him.In an arena, Van in Escaflowne is obliged to take part in a tournament against three local mecha,Van wins the fight and the King Aston is very pleased. Trivia *Van is right hand because of the way he holds his sword *Van name is very close to his mother named they both start with VA *During the anime's development, Van was initially named Dai Ginga *Yuuki experimented with some initial designs in which Van had one red right eye and one left green eye instead of two red eyes. See Also *Hitomi and Van *Van and Allen *Van and Folken *Van and Merle Fanel,Van Fanel,Van Fanel,Van Fanel,Van